1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for automatically translating messages from a first language to one or more different languages. More particularly, the present invention provides a system and method for translating messages transmitted via a computer network which is transparent to both the sender and recipient of the message.
2. The Background Art
Modern communications techniques now allow persons to convey information across the street or across the world nearly instantaneously. With land-based and wireless communication systems in place, real time communications can be transmitted from one location to another location almost anywhere in the world. Members of modern industrialized societies have come to expect instantaneous global communication of video, audio, and textual information from one location to another location.
With the widespread availability of worldwide communications it is possible to convey a communication across the globe in seconds but if the recipient does not understand the language of the communication, the recipient will likely not understand the communication for a period of time until the recipient obtains a translation thereof. Thus, the speed at which communications travel the globe is rendered ineffective by the differences in languages found throughout the world.
Importantly, the high cost and inconvenience of obtaining a translation may hinder the recipient of a message from obtaining a translation. In some cases, the recipient may even ignore a communication if in an unfamiliar language, even if the communication is important or one which will benefit the recipient. In such a situation, the sender or originator of the communication is also harmed since the sender is not provided any assurance that the recipient understands the communication once it is received. Moreover, due to political and legal requirements, some senders may be compelled to utilize a language which may not be understood by one or more recipients of a communication.
Under present circumstances, if a sender of a communication wishes to ensure that the recipient of a communication will understand the communication, the sender must ascertain the language or languages understood by the recipient or recipients, obtain translation(s) of the communication, and dispatch the translated communication(s) to the proper recipients. While all senders will find such tasks daunting, in the case of a communication which is to be dispatched to many recipients, each of whom understands a different language, the sender is faced with an unsettling task of obtaining numerous different translations and then dispatching the translated communications to the proper recipients.
As barriers to commerce erode, more people find a need or desire to communicate in a language other than their own. Such communications may be conveyed in text messages, in audio messages, or in audio/textual messages embedded in video messages. Business people, students, scientists, and all other members of a modern industrialized society can benefit from access to easy and convenient translation of their electronically transmitted communications.